Timeline
Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth is set in year 2000, exactly 300 years after Eximus left the universe for the limbo beginning the era of the first of the Future Prior, and Modern Universal Tournament to train himself in Age 1000. Age 2000 During this period of time, a number of notable events have occurred drastically; Alucard created a wife: Katsu Kyuketsuki, and they soon have a son and a daughter, thus the start of the Divine Vampire race on Genesis; Aetheria have fled to Earth after Kyrozen attacked and destroyed Genesis with his henchman and the help from Lavei. Meanwhile, on Earth, many Human shave taken up advanced martial arts and harness the power of Absolution that the Aetheria and hybrid has shared with them; some have trained under Raiza's Omega School, Morku's re-established Dimensional Divine Academy on a new planet, Tazuri and Yazuri's new sword techniques that he learned from master; the Academy was made more popular due to Epsilon's book, which explained divinity authority and every style martial arts to the public. Jashin also taught the populace of Earth (Humans, Hybrids, Deity, etc) the epsilonic technique, and Vampire have managed to mimic it. Also, what appear to be Deity have appeared in the South Korono, and most recently, a gulf formed in time. * After the Shinjin depart to Alfheim to face off the evil possessed elves of the Norse deity and then train with that deity for more attributes. Soon traveling to Asgard to meet Odin and the other high ranked s. They made way to Atlantis The legendary (and almost archetypal) lost continent that was supposed to have sunk into the Atlantic Ocean to get training from the Oceanic Deity. For a resting place they traveled to Avalon the Legendary Island of Apples, believed by some to be the final resting place of King Arthur for a hideout and training area. Later the Shinjin went to Axis Mundi The center of the world or the connection between Heaven and Earth to train with various deities. Once they completed there training they headed to Ayotha Amirtha Gangai a mystical river who had the s of the Seven Servers there to be battled against with the Shinjin for their final mission. The conflict in the story behind Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth is fueled by a villain named Kyrozen who works with Renigald, who has also enlisted remnants of Pandora's Tool and a possession of the dead. The motives of Kyrozen involve obtaining the DNA of Deity, Aetheria and achieves his greatest goals through time travel, life-force absorbing, manipulating and mind control. Mind controlled victims of Kyrozen are characterized by the Pandora tool placed on their forehead, and his minions range anywhere from cyborgs to mind-controlled Transformations. After using the Time Machine to defeat the Past Kyrozen and henchmen, He also informed Yazuri of Kyrozen's threat, creating destruction through universe by illegally time traveling. After learning this, Yazuri and Tazuri takes up the job as time a arm of the law to correct his wrong doing, and stop Kyrozen along with all the evil he was released. He set off to the past then future and warned Epsilon and Raiza's of Kyrozen's threat making the past, present and future's universe combine all into one great force. This means that the first fifteen universes of SCOR are now multipled by two making fourty five universes total full of alternate, ancestor, different and new generation versions of themselves and other people of the series. Every planet was combined and every universe was now one. * Team Shinjin begins to infiltrate Valhalla taking on many different demons and deity spawned there that were previously killed in battle many years ago, as well as new monsters being spawned by Kyrozen. Tazuri and Yazuri begin to fight Acaldia while Violet and her sister take on a vampire deity, Tabitha and Rei are to fight Aranos. Once the battles are completed they return to their training within Valhalla defeating over 1 billion monsters before returning back to the Academy awaiting the next mission assigned by Mazoku their grandmaster. In the meantime they attend their normal regular day classes while waiting for a new adventure. Then they traveled to Hybrasil a mythical island. After they went to Brittia another mythical island held by deity. Age 2001 The multiple mission caused gruesome changes, this continues the adventures of Yazuri, who is turned back into a child then adult from the paradox by time itself now everyone is forced to travel across the galaxy to research on what is going on and fight off the evil that comes there way. The first half of the series focuses on Tazuri, Yazuri, and friends along witht there alternate selfs, while the second half brings back most of the prominent characters. The 15th generation Aetheria along with Eximus and Spirit of Generation are spell-sealed into the Indefinite within a limbo by the short-tempered Destruction Renigald with the Pandora after an fight over some trifling thing during one of their coordination meetings held every year. The evil wizard Kyrozen is successful in summoning the mighty Renigald to earth. The monster destroys thousands of universes in the following years. Four of the five Aetheria s are overpowered, Eximus's incarnation Epsilon was also absorbed by the monster, adding an aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance. Raiza manages to kill Kyrozen and leaves Renigald's shell on Earth. Raiza begins her service of protecting the Furnace on the border between the living world and the underworld and heaven. In the alternate universe Hanako protects his planet by fending off an army of evil invaders. * At this time they were assigned to train with the Aztec Deity in Aztlan the legendary homeland of those specialized s. Once training was completed they went to Baltia the land of amber to face the elemental dragons of eternal life. After they gained there new abilities they went to Barzakh the barrier between physical and spiritual worlds. Bjarmaland was the place they traveled to next the mighty kingdom which the lied the Native American deity. They Shinjin became much stronger and had to go to Brahmapura to face of one of the Deity of Creation Brahma. This shows a boy Dango running to the nearest compound game meeting new comrades to help in this new mission of theirs. Upon arriving, to the protagonist's surprise, he is shown having grown Aetheria parts and getting a fighting outfit. Here, he meets Yazuri, Prime Absolution Tazuri, and two other mysterious characters also with Aetheria genetics a Dex and Karmine, who are all busy fighting villains and his their counterparts. Tazuri does battle with the villain, but gets blasted away, so the boy cautiously attacks him, but is thrown aside. Then, Tazuri, Yazuri and the boy join forces and launch a super attack at the over-confident villain. * Before the hall stands the golden tree Glasir, and the hall's ceiling is thatched with golden shields. Various creatures live around Valhalla, such as the stag Eikþyrnir and the goat Heiðrún, both described as standing atop Valhalla and consuming the foliage of the tree Læraðr. Tazuri was able to survive the trial and become stronger than ever possessing new enhancements. Months after he complete his training and continued following the events of Ragnarök aiding The and many other ones. It was a series of future events, including a great battle foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures. It was the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Afterward, the world resurfaced anew and fertile, the surviving and returning s met up, and the world was repopulated by two human survivors. The next task was to travel to Heorot the mead-hall, the foremost of halls under heaven. Tazuri and his brother defended the royal hall from the demonic Grendel. He was one of the three antagonist along with Grendel's mother and the dragon in the halls. After a long battle, Tazuri and Yazuri mortally wounds Grendel by ripping his arm off. He later dies in his cave under a swamp Later they engage in a fierece battle with Grendel's mother, over whom they triumphs. Following her death, Tazuri finds Grendel's corpse and removes his head which Tazuri and his brother keeps as a trophy. Once he returns to the tower the people where grateful showering Tazuri and his brother Yazuri in gifts. They moved onto the Hel realm where they met a female figure associated with and the gurdian of the location formally known as Helheim. They traveled here to challenge Death and retrieve their mother's spirit. In hel figures are buried with items that will facilitate the journey to hel after their death. On this "holy mountain" they found him and stopped him. He told him that if he wins that it would be their life's under his wing. After a long great battle the two had the upper-hand of him and took him down with all their might. After they got their mother back with them she told them about there lost family that she could bring back herself and she gave them an affinity of balance. Tazuri traveled to Folkvangr the people-field ruled over by a dess where half of those die in combat upon death, while the other half go back to the dess. Tazuri survived the hall with his brother fighting the corpses of the dead and got training with the dess herself. She was the dess of love, beauty, fertility, war, and death she gave them training for a short period of time giving them harnessed enhanced abilities. Age 2002 In the second mission, the gang and a "Hero" Rei helps Future Yazuri during his battle against another villain. It begins in a city where the villain finds Rei and turns the city's population into a liquid. He tries to drink them, but is stopped by the girl and Future Yazuri. When the villain gets angry, a part of him comes to life on its own and forms a "Hero", who tries to stop him. The villain attacks the group and Future Yazuri tries to blast him with his Zodiac Gun, only to just get knocked back and have him land on his companions from the sky. The villain begins to drink the population from earlier, which angers Future Yazuri who powers up to a new level and transforms. Ready to end the battle, Future Yazuri steps between the villain and Rei "Hero", and uses his sword to send the villain skyward. Up above, the girl powers up an attack in one hand, Future Yazuri powers up a Attack before launching their attacks at the villain at the simultaneously. * They traveled to Camelot a place where King Arthur reigned the s. After they traveled to City of the Caesars a city between a mountain of gold and diamonds. After they went to Cloud Cuckoo land the land of deity itself. The third mission has Prime Absolution Tazuri doing battle with Lavei, as Lavei's spaceship hovers in the sky behind them. Dango and another Female Heroine named Tabitha arrive using Time Machines (similar to the one used by Future Yazuri), and ignore the battle to infiltrate Lavei's ship. The two make their way through the ship's corridors and defeat all of Lavei's traps and counterparts remaining inside the ship. Once they arrive at the control room, they attempt to destroy it, but are interrupted by Lavei who just smashed in the ceiling. Lavei takes aim at the children, but is faced with Tazuri once again when he steps between them. The kids get back up and take out the two counterparts that were in the control room, before charging the angered Lavei himself along with their Prime Absolution savior. The fourth mission takes placed on an unnamed planet that is home to purple mushroom-headed aliens. One of the mushroom kids throws a rock at the Lavei's pupil Karmine who is a Hero Froze, having confused him with the tyrant Lavei himself. The "Hero" ignores this and continues walking as the screen changes to another previous villain and his minions. They begin to attack the planet and its people, with the villain going as far as transforming into his Great form and trashing the city. Tazuri, Yazuri and Dango, begin to combat the threat, with Tazuri taking care of the other enermy on his way to fight the giant and Dango defeating Medamatcha Wings defeats a mushroom father, and starts attacking the mushroom kid who threw the rock earlier when Karmine steps in and dispatches of Wings and the soldiers. Tazuri, Yazuri and Karmine team up to blind him with Blasts, and Dango brings him to his knees with a Wave. * There next mission was to enter Earth's inner core in a legendary city named Agartha. It was a secret world and all of its wisdom and wealth "will be accessible for all mankind, when Shinjin lives up to the commandments which were once drafted by Maximus and Brother" meaning "When the Anarchy which exists in their world is replaced by the Synarchy." The temperature there was approximately the same temperature as the surface of the Sun heating up Tazuri's blood pressure. When they arrived they were told that this was the void of earth itself, it was harder breathing in Agartha then it was on earth making Tazuri and his brother Yazuri have better breathing results on there trip back. They were told they had to drink holy water to purify the evil spirits that were once within them and to harness a new energy level. It took them a few weeks to get use to drinking the supplement but in no time they got used to it making them stronger than they were before. Tazuri used his ship to bring everyone back to earth to depart into the next mission which was to travel to Anawn "the other world". It was essentially a world of delights and eternal youth where disease was absent and food was ever-abundant, a afterlife which Deity lived among. In this period Hafgan a king in the other world who was ibe if Arawn's arch rivals who was brought back. Tazuri and his team trained before going against a high class spirit. They were able to defeat him taking him down to nearly death. The Otherworld, was leading to a war between the two peoples. The denizens of Anawn are depicted as bizarre and hellish creatures possessed by Kyrozen's attire; these include a "wide-mawed" beast with a hundred heads and bearing a host beneath the root of its tongue and another under its neck, a hundred-clawed black-groined toad, and a "mottled ridged serpent, with a thousand souls, by their sins, tortured in the holds of its flesh". Tazuri, the next generation hero and magician successfully defeats Arawn's army, first by enchanting the trees to rise up and fight, thus winning the battle. Later they were sent to the Asphodel Meadows to bring there ancestors spirits from that underworld where ordinary souls were sent to live after death. The mission was named after the hero "Odyssey". This place was at the very edge of earth, beyond the place where the dawn rises. in that foggy place the sun never shines. There he sees a grove of trees, the junction of two rivers and a meadow of Asphodel. This landscape perhaps predates Odyssey and identified that is was gateway to a another underworld. The dead approach the Shinjin in swarms, unable to speak unless animated by the blood of the animals they would slay day by day. Without blood they are witless, without activity, without pleasure and without future. Only the ghost of the semi divine Teiresias is permitted by Persephone to retain the power to think independently, the rest "flit like shadows gaining an affinity off of their ancestors. A another mission of Odyssey was departed to the meadows include the passage the spirit of the hunter Orion and the team herds together the spirits of his prey “through the Asphodel meadow”, and the spirits of the slaughtered suitors arrive, squeaking like bats in a cave, "at the Asphodel meadow" Age 2005 In a filler mission, An Aetheria ancestor and his henchman can are fought in a special mission. Eximus survives the limbo and gets thrown into the past on a planet, where he fights and uses Prime Absolution. The fifth phase features the characters facing off against Kyrozen (w/comrades absorbed). Tazuri and Yazuri are forced to resort to fusing with their counterparts then their selves in order to stand a chance against the demon. The two Aetheria fused warriors are forcibly drawn towards each other, and after a brief flash of light, a new warrior is born and immediately turns Prime Absolution, ready to go head to head with the villain. In the sixth phase, the new comrades and Tazuri confront the Mythical Aetheria's. They only focuses on Tazuri along counterparts and, after a few minor clashes, they manages to grab Tazuri's head and slam him into the side of a building. Dango and Karmine with Tazuri's counterparts, seeing Tazuri trapped, tries to attack the Mystics but is swatted aside. The Mystics pummels Tazuri and manages to knock him out of his Prime Absolution transformation. As Yazuri attempts to return to the battle, Tazuri yells at him, telling him to stay back. Unable to stand watching the beating, the young hero Yazuri becomes enraged and awakens his Zero Absolution: A1. The newly transformed Yazuri charges them, but he is unable to land an effective blow. He is easily swatted aside again and sent hurling towards the ground by a Blast. With him being distracted, Tazuri teleports to the ground below and catches the Yazuri before the impact. Tazuri puts Yazuri back down on his feet and they both power up as Absolutions, and they charge at him. The three clash, and the landscape is blown away by a huge series of explosions. Age 2006 In the seventh mission, the young boys and Raiza fight a holy creature and the mythical creatures. During the battle, Kerro arrives to help them in the Galaxy Mission. The eighth mission, A robot counterpart mixture of Tazuri, Raiza and their little sister with Kerro appears in front of the machine and goes on the Kerro's shoulder. They were teleported into the Grand Tour spaceship where Future Kerro, Shoki, and Yazuri appear. The ship then takes off form Corporation and crash-lands on a Planet There.. Then, the gang confronts the giant. Hanako and Kerro transforms into and he, Future Kerro, Shoki, Yazuri charge and fire megaton to finish the giant Machine Mutant. Age 2009 The ninth mission is the second Galaxy Mission and shows Tazuri and Yazuri performing the Fusion form Fuzuri. In the tenth mission, which is the third Galaxy Mission, Tazuri, Hanako, Shoki, Kerro, and Raiza come back to Earth and confront a villain that infected Dango and Karmine, as well as Yazuri. Shoki goes up to greet his brohter and friends from a different timeline, but soon Karmine attacks him. The robot transforms into his defense mode and blocks incoming attacks from Dango and Karmine. Yazuri appears soon after, and Tazuri, Shoki and Raiza fight Dango and Karmine. Tabitha and Violet appear blasting Yazuri, they were shocked that they missed. Yazuri knees both of them in the gut, punches Tazuri in the face but he vanishes once he was contacted, and kicks Shoki then Kerro. The girls, Raiza, Kerro and Shoki then transform and continue their battle against Yazuri and his men. The eleventh mission is divided in two parts. In the first part, roots of the Divine Academy have invaded a city on the coast. While flying above the city, Tazuri, Yazuri, the robot Hanako in attack mode, and Tabitha meet a villain in the mid-air. He snaps his fingers, and his warriors appears behind him. Yazuri battles with two huge ones, Tabitha fights with one, the robot battles three, and Tazuri fights six of them. When Tazuri punches them away, the main one appears in front of him, holding Yazuri by the head, making him look at his Power Ball and transform into a Raze Absolution. The second part shows alternate counterparts fighting with Evil Yazuri. Evil Yazuri blocks all his punches, headbutts him, and kicks him to the ground. While lying on the ground, Tazuri looks at the Earth and begins to transform into a Golden Absolution. The end shows Tabitha and Dango both turning transformation to face, respectively, Seraph Raze Form and Gold Absolution. Age 2008 The twelfth mission, which is the fifth Galaxy Mission shows the other alternate counterparts trasported to New Planet during the battle between Prime Absolution Tazuri and Prime Absolution Epsilonic Unlock Infected Yazuri. The villain infected Kerro confront counterparts with infected Raiza, Eximus, and Shoki. They fire energy blasts at him, but the counterparts emerges from the smoke as a Prime absolution and defeats them. Injured during the battle, Tazuri transforms into a Epsilonic Unlock with Absolution and attacks Yazuri. Soon, the counterparts arrives to help Tazuri but Yazuri punches him to the ground. It ends when the Absolution Tazuri has and the counterparts rush towards him. Eximus goes missing: realizing his death is imminent and wanting to settle their rivalry, Eximus leaves the Limbo with Alakaz sealing himself into the Indefinite for a final battle. Years later, a supernova explosion is detected; it is assumed to be from Eximus's and Alakaz's battle. The thirteenth mission, which is the sixth Galaxy Mission, it shows the Shinjin approaching Lavei's spaceship while Lavei's soldiers emerge from it. Eximus flies to the soldiers while they fire energy blasts at him and he defeats them one after another, which angers Lavei. Tazuri, Tabitha, and the robot Hanako in attack mode join Dango, and the rest of the Shinjin then flies and attacks the soldiers, soon followed by Eximus. Tabitha defeats a few before one of the soldiers hits her with an energy wave. Eximus catches her while she falls down, and then a villain appears on their way. The robot fires his missiles at him, which allows Eximus and Tabitha to flee. When the smoke clears, Tazuri appears in front of him and turns Prime Absolution. He dodges all of villain's attacks, and then kicks him away. The villain's partner then appears and kicks the Tazuri from behind. Tazuri angrily attacks him, and then fires an energy blast at him. Meanwhile, Eximus and Yazuri faces Lavei who prepares millions of Supernova to destroy the galaxy destroying mostly everything. Eximus charges a elemental punch and Yazuri asks the Tazuri to help his father. Yazuri charges a energy wave with Tazuri and fires it at Lavei's Supernova with Exmus's elemental powered megaton punch. Age 2009 In the fourteenth mission, Raiza, Tazuri and Yazuri arrive at Kyrozen's fortress and face him and his men, who have kidnapped a human friend. Soon, Kyrozen turns into his Super form and a lot of the other movie villains join the battle: Great Form villain, Lavei, Alakaz, Android Lavei, Renigald, Deity and possessed Aetheria. While a higher being watches from above the fortress, Tazuri and Yazuri turn into Prime Absolutions, and them and Dango with Karmine then rush towards their opponents. The fifteenth mission features the Hell Fighter and Reicful opening a portal between Hell and Earth, and fusing into supreme deity. Kyrozen, Lavei, and other major villains escape and join in the fight against transformed Dango, Karmine, Violet and Tabitha, Absolution Yazuri, Absolution Rei and Absolution Tazuri. When the supreme deity prepares to attack the heroes again, a Time Machine appears with Absolution Future Tazuri and Absolution Future Yazuri who arrive to help the heroes. However, everyone stops in their tracks when they realize the avatars floating above the battlefield. In the sixteenth mission, The counterparts joins Absolution Yazuri, Absolution Tazuri, Absolution Future Yazuri, Unleashed Rei on the Dark Planet. Kyrozen, Lavei, and Hell Fighter sends Ghost Warrior versions of them after the Shinjin. After the Ghost Warriors and the evil scientists are defeated, the super computer Alakaz absorbs power of hate, materializes into a powerful warrior, and attacks the heroes. Soon, Alakaz grows into his giant form and fires a Cannon at the heroes. Age 2010 In the seventeenth mission, Black Smoke Spirit appears in the universe. There, the complete Shinjin along with the altered Shinjin members from the counterparts. Just as they move to help Tazuri and Yazuri against Black Smoke Kyrozen, the giant dragon splits into individual Shadow beings.Water Spirit appears, blocks their attack with her Invisible Forcefield, and sends them away using her Air Shattering Energy Balls. Tazuri and Yazuri then fuse into the Fuzuri and attacks the Shadow Spirit of Water and Wind again, but Water Spirit blocks all the energy blasts and counterattacks with her Whirlwind Spin. Absolution Raiza soon joins the battle along with the Epsilon, Dango, Violet, and Karmine. Fuzuri turns Prime Absolution and he, Absolution Raiza, and the many playable avatars then charge towards Water Spirit. The eighteenth mission, features Dango and the Omega Team and Note following the smoke that will become Fire Spirit, when they notice the hottest Star's arrival on Earth. Lavei and Alakaz are atop the machine and command the Guards to attack. When it looks like the robots are going to get overpowered by the team in their base form, Lavei calls for an army of Mechanical Lavei androids. Absolution Adult Future Fuzuri arrives and destroys the remaining Guards. His attack, while wiping out the robots, reveals Lavei Andriods Core inside the spaceship. Before anyone can make a move though, Fire Spirit appears and spreads his poison towards the fighters on the hottest star. The nineteenth mission, it features Eximus, Raiza and the Southern Aetheria facing Kyrozen, soon joined by Tazuri and Tabitha, while the Black Smoke Kyrozen watches over the battle. The Aetheria transform into their absolutionAbsolution, and they and the Southern Aetheria attack Kyrozen one after another. He regenerates from their attacks and absorbs the Southern Aetheria, thus transforming into his buff form. He becomes even more difficult to deal with and takes Tabitha out of the battle. Tazuri transforms into Absolution, and he stalls Kyrozen long enough for Eximus and Raiza fusion. The two Shinjin form Eximus, who appears as a Absolution, and he and Tazuri then charge towards Kyrozen. Age 2011 In the twentieth mission, Tazuri and Tabitha arrive at a Universal Tournament where are the Shinjin, counterparts and Pandora creatures, the Android Lavei and Alakaz, and evils forces. Yazuri, Tazuri, and Future Yazuri face the Counterparts, Yazuri Jr. and Rei Jr, the deity of the Divine Academy faces the Androids, and evil's forces faces Raiza's team when Black Smoke Kyrozen appears and releases Wind Spirit. He fires a Blast down to the ring. The Shinjin was able to fly dodge, but not the Deity, Divine Academy student, and Tabitha. When Tazuri sees that Wind Spirit's blast injured Rei, he gets angry and becomes a Supreme Absolution. Tazuri, Future Yazuri as well as the Zero Absolution Yazuri Jr. and Rei then come to assist Tazuri. During this time, Tazuri, Tabitha, and Eximus arrive at the location of Lavei's spaceship, where they find Kyrozen arguing with him. When he sees the heroes, Kyrozen summons the Kings of Destruction, who easily defeat the heroes. The heroes are then absorbed by Super Kyrozen. Inside him, Kyrozen appears in as a giant compared to the heroes. Just then, the only two heroes still conscious of themselves, Tazuri and Yazuri, then split from Fuzuri. Afterwards, Kyrozen destroys their equipment and starts to attack them. In the twenty-second mission, Minature Yazuri, Future Yazuri, Karmine, Yazuri Jr, and Dango all chase after the Shadow Kyrozen; Earth Spirit across the sky of planet Earth, until Earth Spirit suddenly, disappears much to the surprise of the heroes, right before, a Time Machine belonging to wing of arm Tazuri and Yazuri arrives in front of them, and upon the member of they greets them, Tazuri and Yazuri leads the heroes to the Tsumisumbri Mountains. In where they meet the Profressror teaming up with Kyrozen, The Professor, Kyrozen, Earth Spirit, and Water Spirit in order to help free Kyrozen from the latter's icy prison. The Mad Scientists then send the Bio Warrior to distract the Aetheria, as Morku soon arrives on the scene, but it shown that he is also being controlled by Kyrozen, due to Morku knocking Dango into the water right away. Tazuri takes on Morku, Yazuri blocks a punch from one of the warriors, Dango battles against another one, and while Future Yazuri keeps both Yazuri Jr on the other warriors, a shadowy silhouette of Fire Spirit appears off in the distance. The Shadow Kyrozen's eyes glow as Water Spirit remerges in his true form to melt away the icy mountain that was keeping the Professor trapped previously in via from one of his fire-based Blasts, and in unison, Tazuri and Yazuri unleash their forms to combat their new deadly foes. Age 2016 In the twenty-third phase mission, Black Smoke Kyrozen is shown prior to the Evil Dragon summoning Supreme Absolution Lavei on top of the Eternal Dragon's snout, just as the Supreme Absolution grins insidiously as ammortal Supreme Absolution Tazuri, Absolution Yazuri, his son, and Prime Absolution Rei arrive, with the latter two immediately powering up to their Absolution transformations, and Black Smoke Kyrozen then uses his mystical powers in order to evolve (the now airborne)Absolution Lavei into a Mega Supreme Absolution. During the unholy transformation, the Aetheria opens his eyes to reveal them full of the eerie glowing crimson red color, before changing to his actual eye color of his current state and Black Smoke Kyrozen grins bestially as well. Soon the pitch black smoke veiling Lavei is dispersed to reveal his version of the new form, prior towards him blasting Tazuri several miles through the Earth, knocking Yazuri away with an elbow, before also swatting down both of the Absolution Avatars; Yazuri and Rei Jr. into the ground at the same time, and new form Lavei goes on to try in killing Tazuri while the latter is still down. Fortunately, Super Dango and Karmine arrives in the nick of time to stop him from delivering the final blow to Tazuri and all of the rest of the heroes get back up and attack Lavei together alongside Super Dango and Karmine then Violet, Tabitha and Rei shows up with their Absolution transformations. In the short twenty-fourthphase, Black Smoke Kyrozen and all the Shadow Spirits appear with Water Spirit leading on the attack against the heroes. Soon Fire Spirit stops playing around and powers up, forcing both Tazuri and Yazuri to fuse into Ultra Mega Supreme Absolution mode Fuzuri. Leftover Places (Need to be added between time-skips) |- | European mythologies | |- | Eastern/Asian religions | |- | Others | |}